Reverberations
by jaa's mom
Summary: <html><head></head>After being shot helping Patrick, Todd returns from Ireland with amnesia. A special kind of amnesia. An amnesia that caused him to forget all about Patrick, Ireland, Blair, Star, or anything good in his life. Instead Todd thinks he's still on the run after escaping jail. In other words, Todd still thinks he has a score to settle. His first stop. Marty Saybrooke.</html>
1. Chapter 1

When Marty returned home from dropping Dylan off at the community center, she planned on taking a short nap. She was exhausted from working all night at the hospital and was in serious need of some rest. She was just about to go upstairs when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, that's right, Antonio is supposed to be coming over to pick up Dylan's other wheelchair. That must be him now. Coming!" Marty said as the doorbell rang a second time.

Marty ran to the door and opened it and then stepped back in surprise. Her mouth dropped open and no words could form on her tongue. She was in utter shock. Standing before her was Todd Manning. A man everyone in Lanview thought had died almost a year ago. But there he was looking at her rather strangely. Marty was too dumbfounded to realize he walked in and shut the door.

"Todd, you're ... you're alive." Marty stammered "I don't understand. How? They said you'd been shot and dumped over a cliff for God sake."

"You're right about one thing, Marty, I am alive. The rest I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I do know that it's no thanks to you that I'm alive."

"You have every right to blame me for your death I mean your accident well for what happened to you. I mean if I hadn't asked you to help Patrick, none of this would have happened."

"Patrick? Marty what the hell are you talking about? And besides that, how come you're not the least bit upset or scared that I'm here? You even look almost glad to see me."

"Why would I be upset to see you? Blair was going crazy blaming me for your death on top of me blaming myself. I had to live with knowing I was partly responsible for Star growing up without a father." So of course, I'm glad you're alive."

"Now I know you've lost it. Oh wait, I get it. This is some sort of trick. You go rambling on about people I've never heard of in order to get me confused so I'll forget what I came here to do. Is that it Marty, cause if that's it you better come up with a better plan to try and get away cause the one you got now ain't gonna work. There is no way I'm gonna forget what you cost me and just let you get away with it."

"You gotta be kidding me Todd; I thought we got passed that whole revenge trip you were on. Look, I'm genuinely sorry for getting you involved with Patrick. But you're alive and you got a family now, isn't that enough. Why go back to the blaming of each other?"

"There you go again with this Patrick person; it's not going to work Marty. I'm going to make you pay for sending me to prison and now having to live a life on the run. And it's just my luck it's the two of is in this fancy house of yours in the middle of the woods with no one around for miles. That's more like it, there's the look of fear in your eyes that I missed so much. And that I was kind of counting on getting the moment you opened the door."

"Oh God, Todd, you've forgetting everything that's happened in your life the last couple of years."

"Oh I remember, I remember perfectly and that is why I'm here." Todd began to advance toward Marty.

"Listen to me Todd." Marty said as she began to back away. "You're not the person you used to be. You've changed. You were released from prison. You even saved my life. You found out you were Victor Lord's son. You inherited almost 30 million from him too. You own a newspaper. Damn it Todd listen to me!" Todd had backed Marty all the way into the living room and had her back against the far wall.

"Marty didn't I tell you this plan is not going to work."

Marty frantically searched her mind for more questions to jog Todd's memory but her supply was exhausted. She quickly decided to instead try reason.

"You said it yourself Todd, if you were the same person you were, why I wasn't scared when you came to the door."

"Doesn't matter, you're scared now, aren't you Marty." Todd said as he stroked her hair.

"Todd please stops." Marty pleaded. "Don't do this, Please, try and remember."

"I do remember Marty and now you're never going to forget." Todd grabbed Marty's hand, pulled her to him, and held her tightly. "Now Marty, I'd love to see your bedroom. Where is it? Is it upstairs? Shall we go up?"

_This can't be happening again! _Marty was crying now. "Todd please do not do this!"

"It is upstairs isn't. Come on lets go it'll be fun trust me." Todd said with a smirk as he made a motion toward the stairs.

"No."

Marty began to struggle and Todd had to pull her tighter. She then drove her knee up between Todd's legs causing him to bend over in pain. Marty wasted no time. She pushed passed him and raced toward her front door. Her speed worked against her, however as Todd grabbed her leg and Marty fell down hard. Her chin hit the ground clacking her teeth together and making her see stars. In the next moment Todd was on top of her trying to pin her arms down.

"Stop it Todd, let me go, please let me go! Marty shouted.

Todd laughed and said "Just like old times huh Marty. Come on Marty how bout making this easy just stop fighting me."

Marty was able to get a hand free. She raked her nails against Todd's face.

"You bitch." Todd yelled as he slapped her across the face returning the very same stars from moments before.

Todd then pinned down her arms and kick her legs open with his knee.

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!

But it was. In spite of fighting with everything she had, he was still a former college football quarter back with all the strength and muscle that came with it. He was too strong and her house was in far too isolated of a place for anyone to hear her screams. So it wasn't before long that Marty's worst nightmare became a reality.

When the brutal act was over, Todd fixed his clothes and hurried out of Marty's house. He had contemplated killing her, but he figured it be better to let her live with what he had done to her.

Before shutting the door he looked back toward his conquest expecting to welcome the same smug satisfaction as last time. Marty lay naked on her floor, shivering. Her eyes were open yet she seemed to be unconscious. Todd himself felt a shiver run through him. He shook his head to clear it but not before a thought broke through. It was only a whisper but it was definitely his inner voice.

_"You really screwed up this time"_

Todd shook his head again and walked out. He was suddenly very, very tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's comments: This story was written close to 20 years ago. I just found it and figured what the heck. It is completed but not sure how it will be received since there's a lot of OLD characters and it's based on an OLD storyline that people may not even be familiar with. It takes place after Todd returns from Ireland. And the back story is he thinks he has just escaped from jail when he was serving time for raping Marty.

When Marty's consciousness returned to her body she found herself wrapped in a blanket and curled up on the couch. She didn't want to move but then she realized Dylan would be home soon and she didn't want him to see her like this. Suddenly Marty found herself in front of her bathroom door. She was moving on auto pilot-in a state of shock, really. Who could blame her? She stared at her shower and knew she had a decision to make.

She turned it on.

She couldn't do the other thing…the "right" thing. She couldn't go to the hospital. She couldn't let them touch every inch of her, examining, searching, scraping. She couldn't listen to their questions. Not again. Of course the other part was she wasn't entirely sure she was sane. Did Todd really just rape her again? Wasn't he dead, had been dead for months? She was almost positive that any moment she'd be waking up in her bed; the whole thing a horrible nightmare. She must have eaten something she shouldn't have right before bed.

She turned the faucet to even hotter. When she blinked again, she was dressed in sweat pants, a sweat shirt, and a sweater over the sweatshirt. She was in her bedroom but it wasn't the middle of the night or early morning. She wasn't just waking up. She sat on the edge of the bed and decided to wait some more. She would wake up any minute because, again, that could not have just happened. No way Todd came to her house and raped her again. That did not just happen.

But as she continued to sit and the day got later and the pain of the assault did not subside, Marty felt reality creeping toward her. And soon it was there with the sound of her front door opening. She felt that same gripping fear like after the Spring Fling. She was too petrified to move for fear that Todd was back for more and who knows maybe he brought Zack and Powell with him. Today proved that anything was possible after all. But instead she heard her husband's voice.

Dylan! What was she going to tell Dylan? Would she be able to handle that look of doubt on his face because after all, Todd was dead?

Like a jump cut, Marty suddenly found herself on top of the stairwell unsure of what to do. Then she heard Antonio.

"Where's Marty?" Antonio said

"She's probably upstairs sleeping. She was at the hospital all last night."

"That doesn't bother you man, your wife out all night."

"No, it doesn't bother me, it does worry me however."

"Worry you, why?"

"Well, it's dark and she has to go to that parking lot all by herself." "Shoot, what am I talking about, not much I'd be able to do if something did happen."

"Dylan don't think like that."

"It true though, ain't it. Somebody could just walk right into this house and if they tried to hurt Marty, I couldn't do anything to stop it from this damn wheelchair."

Of all the things Dylan could have said. Marty's decision became clear. She knew then that she could not tell Dylan what had happened. He already felt helpless enough. It would kill him to know his wife was raped in their own living room. No, she couldn't do that to him, she would keep it to herself. She'd pretend it never happened. Besides there was still that hope that nothing actually did. Todd was dead. Marty hoped she was just going crazy.

Todd woke up in an old, beat up Buick. He had no idea how he got there. He looked at his watch. But there was no watch on his wrist. He stepped out of the car and stretched. He was hungry and very confused. For some reason Marty's house flashed into his mind. He didn't understand why so he just pushed the thought out of his head. He looked around. Yes, it all looks familiar. He was back in Lanview. He couldn't exactly remember how he got back. He figured the car had something to do with it. But then again you can't exactly drive from Ireland to Pennsylvania.

Blair. He had to go and see Blair. She definitely would have had the baby by now.

Todd got back in the car and tried to start it. No gas. He got out and walked into town. He wanted to find a newspaper to find out the date. The thought crossed his mind that he should be more alarmed for not having that bit of information but he pushed that to the side too. He was alive. Against all odds, he was alive. He wasn't going to waste the second chance he knew he didn't deserve on some gaps in his memory. The here and now was what mattered and now he was going to reclaim his family. Life would be good.


	3. Chapter 3

"And let me just tell you, I nearly fainted on the spot when I opened the door and saw Todd standing there." Blair explained for the fifth time the story of when Todd came back. This time she was telling her cousin Cassie and her husband reverend Andrew Carpenter.

"Well, it certainly is a miracle that you survived the ordeal in Ireland and found your way back home." Andrew said to Todd. "It's amazing how much you healed. You'd never know you were shot or injured at all. Well except for those scratches on your face."

Todd felt the scratches and an odd look came into his eyes.

"A miracle and a blessing, Blair added.

"I don't know why there all so surprised." Todd said in a baby voice to Star already having dismissed the weird feeling the mention of the scratches conjured. "Daddy has come back from the dead many times before."

Blair chuckled and Andrew and Cassie exchanged glances.

"So what's next? A huge front page article in the Sun. We can title it Back from the Dead. How's that sound Todd?" Blair asked.

"Sound's perfect." Todd said

Marty nearly fell out of her chair when she read the Sun article about Todd. He remembers everything. How could that be? Marty thought.

"Hey beautiful." Dylan said to Marty as he wheeled into the living room. "Marty what's wrong? You look like you just seen a ghost."

Marty handed Dylan the article.

"Well I'll be. He's alive. That's real scary it's almost like you felt that he was coming back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night you were talking in your sleep. You said "Todd no" "I was going to ask you about it this morning." Maybe you got Luna's gift. Even though she was my sister. I mean you dreamt about Todd, and bam he's alive and back in Lanview."

Marty could feel Dylan's eyes on her and realized she was shivering. Before he could ask again what was wrong, Marty practically ran out of the room muttering something about being late for a class. She hated lying to him. Hating lying period since it got her in so much trouble in the past. But she was good at it. She'd give herself that. She looked him straight in the eye when she said she hit herself with the corner of her car door to explain the bruise on her chin and below her eye. Dylan bought it.

She did actually have class though but not for another two hours. Still after gathering up her books, she hurriedly left the house and headed to the hospital. She needed some answers.

"Well hello, Marty. "Hi Larry."

"What's up? Broke away from studying to come see a tired old doctor." Larry Woleck said

"Yeah, sort of." Marty said quietly, head bowed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh no." Marty took a deep breath and then looked up at Dr. Woleck. "I got a question for you. Could a person half a type of amnesia where they only forget a few years of their life?"

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"I mean say a person was bad then they turned their life around and became good. Could the person have amnesia and forget the years when he became good, so then he'd be bad? And while he had amnesia do something bad, but then remember everything again and become good but still forget the thing he did when he thought he was bad?

"I have no idea what you just said, but I will tell you this. Amnesia can be selective. Which means a person could lose partial memory as well as not remember one specific event especially if it was traumatic. Did I answer your question, kid?"

"Yeah, Larry, thanks."

"This med school thing has you asking a lot of weird questions huh, Marty."

"Yeah," Marty said weakly

Marty decided to blow off class again. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate. Hadn't really been able to since Todd…Marty pushed that thought away immediately. She needed a drink. Decision made, she pulled into the country club.

She was on her way to the ladies room at the country club when she heard her name being called from behind. She knew the voice and wanted to run the moment she heard it but she just turned around. Todd was coming toward her smiling. Marty held her breath until he was right in front of her.

"Hello, Marty. How are you?" Todd said.

"Hi, Todd." Marty stammered.

"Hi, Todd. That's all you can say aren't you surprised to see me? I'm only back from the dead."

"Yeah I know, I read about it in the Sun. I guess I'm still a little shocked for words, you know."

"I guess. Look are you okay, you seem I don't nervous or something."

"I'm fine, I.. uh..I.."

"Oh, I understand Marty. You're probably going through a rough time with Dylan being paralyzed and all. I'm really sorry about that. If there's anything I can do."

Who is this man in front of me? Marty thought. Was it not only a few days ago, this man held me down on the floor and forced himself on me. Yet here he was talking to me like we were long lost friends or something. "Todd, I should go see how Dylan is." It took all her strength to keep Marty from running away from Todd. However, she was walking fast enough to make an impact when she plowed into Patrick.

"Where's the fire?" Patrick said

"Oh, sorry. I was just..."

"Margaret are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I was just talking to Todd."

"Its great news isn't, I mean him being back from the dead and all. Now little Star won't have to grow up without a father and Blair has her husband back. I guess I'm also feeling better because some of the load of guilt I was carrying ever since Todd took a bullet from me in Ireland has lifted a bit. Not to mention... Angel are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm really fine."

"You look a bit tense. Is it Todd being back? If it's because you have mixed feelings about him being alive, that's perfectly understandable. I mean after what he did to you when you were still in college..."

"No that's over and done with; Todd and I got passed that. I don't have mixed feelings about him being alive." Marty snapped

"Then what is it?" Patrick said sternly

"It's...Dylan, today was not a good day for him."

"Oh I'm sorry Marty" Patrick said with a hint of coldness

"Its okay, Look I gotta go. I don't want him to see us talking."

"Very well then. Good day Margaret."


	4. Chapter 4

Marty's plan to just pretend nothing happened was working pretty well. Since Todd didn't seem to remember what he had done and was actually acting like a nice guy. Dylan was still having a problem being affectionate since the accident. The spinal cord injury Dylan had incurred on the island she and Patrick had been stranded on put a real damper on their sex life. She never had to worry about him touching or wanting her. Besides the reasons for not telling always outweighed the reason's for telling. Why ruin Blair and Star's lives when Todd seems fine now? Besides Marty was even starting to believe herself that it never happened.

Until she realized she was late.

Marty bought the pregnancy test on her way home from the hospital. She did it while Dylan was at the community center even though she could have easily had it done at the hospital. She didn't want to risk anyone there who knew her finding out. She'd kick herself for that later.

Positive. Oh God, I'm pregnant with Todd's baby. Marty thought as she left the bathroom in a daze.

"It's the only way." Marty said aloud once seated on her bed. She had already thought of what she'd do if she turned out to be pregnant. She would have an abortion and never tell anyone she was even pregnant. She always wanted children but the thought of having her rapist's child sickened her. A part of her knew it wasn't the baby's fault how it was conceived. But what kind of life would this baby have? What if it was a boy and looked just like his father? No way could she love a constant reminder of what happened. Marty reached into her night stand for the phone book. She'd need a clinic out of town.

Dylan leaned down to pick up his razor when he found the label by the toilet. Home Pregnancy Te.., what remained of the label said. Dylan looked in the garbage and found the kit. In the box, the tester was still there with the blue for positive still evident.

She's pregnant. Dylan thought. How could that be? It's been a long time since we made love because of the accident. Unless it's not mine. Patrick. Yes it was only a matter of time before she went back to her Irish lover. But could I blame her? I pushed her away so many times since this happened it's no wonder she went back to him for the comfort I didn't give her.

"Dylan what are you..." Marty silenced when she saw what Dylan had in his hand. She had meant to dump the garbage but forgot to do it after she got off the phone with the abortion clinic. And now he knows only a day before she would have had an abortion and forgot about the whole thing. What am I going to do? Marty thought

"When did you plan on telling me?" Dylan asked

"Not till I was completely sure, I mean after a doctor confirmed it." Marty lied

"Are you sure now?"

"Yes, I'm 6 weeks pregnant." Marty lied again after quickly doing the math in her head. That was before the island when she and Dylan were still intimate despite her feelings for Patrick. She knew now that she would have to pass the baby off as Dylan's.

"Six weeks! Almost two months and you're just finding out now?" Dylan yelled.

"Well I'm irregular and there's been a lot of stress so I wasn't paying close attention to whether or not I had my period. And when I was getting sick in the morning I just thought it was my Lupus acting up."

It is mine. She didn't have an affair. Dylan thought. "So what you're saying, Marty, is that I'm going to be a daddy. Dylan said then broke into a huge grin.

The grin on his face made Marty sure she was doing the right thing and that it would be all right. She went to him and they hugged.

"Did you hear Marty is pregnant?" Blair said."

"Yes, Dylan must be thrilled." Dorian answered.

"Yeah, well if I didn't know Patrick like I do. I would swear the baby was his."

"I wouldn't be surprised either. Marty has always been somewhat of a tramp."

"Only we're the only ones in Lanview who seem to see that. Everyone else thinks she's a freaking saint." Blair said angrly.

"Yes, Marty has always had the sympathy of everyone in this town. It is quite nauseating. But, Blair you and I have always known that. Yet, you seem extra disturbed. Is it because she's pregnant and things look as if they will finally be okay between her and her hill billy husband?"

"That's part of it I guess."

"And the other part?"

"It's Todd."

"Todd what does he have to do with it."

"Last night, he was talking in his sleep."

"Oh?"

"He was obviously dreaming about Marty because he said her name enough times to make me want to throw up. And I swear Dorian if I wasn't so thrilled that he was back alive I would let him have it."

"So you didn't ask him why he was dreaming about his ex victim"

"Dorian!"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It just makes me so mad that he's still thinks about her. You know I used to think he was in love with her and that he only married me because me and her favor a bit."

"No you don't"

"Well not now since I cut my hair."

"Well, Todd was a sicko, it would be typical of him to fall in love with the woman he hurt the most in this world. I hate to press the subject but now that you say he's having dreams about the poor little rich girl why don't you think he's still in love with her?"

"Come on Dorian just look at his eyes when he looks at me and Star."

"That's true a certain dazed walking on air look does come into his eyes when he looks at you." But that still doesn't explain the dreams."

"Yeah well it will probably pass."


End file.
